


DAY ONE:  INTO THE UNKNOWN

by BlackWolfFire



Series: Broken Chains [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have an obsession, M/M, Mild Language, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Day one starts smoothly. But Virgil is getting the feeling that this is just the calm before the storm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning goes smoothly. But Virgil is getting the feeling this is just the calm before the storm.

Virgil and Roman stepped up to the door. Bouncing on his heels and clapping, Roman glanced at Virgil. "Time to get on with our heroic quest! Ready?" he asked.

Virgil shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

Roman didn't question it, but he sent a sideways glance at the anxious side. Then, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The mindscape blinked out of existence around them, replaced by the familiar-to Roman-shapes and scents of the Creative Realm's deadliest "setting."

(A/N:  for the purpose if this fanfiction, Daydream Mode is unsafe and unpredictble. I know this is weird. -Willow)

Daydream Mode had the potential to be dangerous if it got out of hand, but it hadn't escaped Roman's tight grip of unwavering control in years, and he was sure nothing would go wrong as long as he remained alert. "How...how long will we be out here?" Virgil asked hesitantly.

Roman shrugged. "A week, maybe two. This shouldn't take long, according to Logan. All I need to do is map out the uper areas of the expanded territory. If we move quickly, we could be done in just over seven days," Roman explained. Virgil nodded.

"So....we won't die. 'Kay." The anxious personality grumbled sarcastically. Roman felt a slight shiver of uncertainty and apprehension run up his spine, and he glared at Virgil over his shoulder.

"Can you at least  _pretend_ like you can be happy, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance?"

"Can you stop calling me that?" Virgil retorted.

"Whatever you say, Charlie Frowm."

" _Roman!_ "

"Sunshine? Dr. Gloom? Marilyn Monrose? Panic! At the Everywhere? Charlie Frown? The Incredible Sulk?" Roman listed off in rapid succession, each nickname punctuated by a groan from Virgil.

"Can you NOT please?!"

"Fine, fine." Roman conceded, sighing reluctantly. They walked in silence...for about thirty seconds.

"Dark and Stormy Knight?"

"ROMAN!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

They had been walking for hours. The forest was dead silent, bar their footsteps crunching on the leaves littering the forest floor. It was unsettling, and Virgil didn't like it. At all. He was done with this shitty quest, and he wanted to go home before something bad happened.

"Roman?" he asked hesitantly. The side glanced back at him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...think we should turn back?"

Roman stopped mid stride. "Why on Earth would you suggest that?" he demanded incrediously. Virgil flinched under the other's intense stare and shrugged.

"I...dunno. I guess I just....have a feeling we should. A feeling that I wanna trust," Virgil mumble, fidgeting with his sleeves.

Roman groaned in exaperation. "Virgil, we'll be fine. Don't be so gloomy." He glanced up at the stars, then at Virgil. "Are you tired?"

Anxiety snorted. "I'm ALWAYS tired, dipshit."

The creative side rolled his eyes and ignored the insult. "It is time we camp for the night. There should be a village just a few miles from here. Come."

Sighing, Virgil followed him.  "I had better not regret this, Princey...."


End file.
